


The End (It's Coming Closer)

by flipflop_diva



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way Schmidt could be right about something. Especially not something like <i>this</i>. Jess and Cece are sure about that. Until they aren't. And that's just the beginning. Based a little on the prompt <i>zombies and the end of the world</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The End (It's Coming Closer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> aphrodite_mine, you had some amazing prompts. This probably isn't anything like you imagined it would be, but I hope you like it anyway!

It was quiet in the apartment. Almost an eerie quiet. The sort of quiet that makes the click-clacking of knitting needles seem almost ominous.

“Weren’t there supposed to be more people here?” 

Cece finally spoke aloud. Her voice was almost booming against the silence. “It’s been more than an hour since this so-called party started.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re coming,” Jess said, without looking up.

“Why not?” Cece frowned. “This is what we do. Knit. Drink. Gossip.”

“I can gossip,” Jess said.

“Why aren’t they coming?”

“Oh.” Jess shrugged. “Yeah. Schmidt convinced them the zombies are coming, and it’s the end of the world.”

She said it so nonchalantly, like this happened every day. Cece, though, let her needles slip out of her hand as she stared at her friend.

“What?” was all she could manage.

“Oh, you know,” Jess said, finally looking up. She waved her hands — and her knitting needles — around in some gesture Cece couldn’t really decipher. “Schmidt. He’s got this crazy idea …”

“Yeah, yeah, I know about his crazy idea. But …” She trailed off for a second. “… They _believe_ him?” She blinked in disbelief.

“Yup.” Jess nodded. “Sure do.”

“But … _Why?!?!_?

Jess shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess he was very convincing.”

“Hmmmm,” was all Cece could say in response.

•••

It was quiet again in the apartment. An almost eerier quiet. Not even the soft sound of Jess’ knitting needles working away could make it seem more comfortable.

“Jess?” Once again, Cece’s voice broke the silence. Except this time, it was different. There was an edge of uncertainty to her tone.

Jess looked up. Cece was staring intently out the window.

“What?” Jess asked. “Do you need something? Am I boring you? I don’t know why we’ve run out of things to talk about today. We never run out of things to talk about. But I’m sure if you want—”

“There’s no one out here.”

“Huh?” Jess paused, mid-ramble.

Cece turned. “There is _no one_ outside. _No one._ At all. It’s like the streets are deserted.”

“Nooo.” Jess drew out the word. “That can’t be true.” She put her knitting needles down.

“Have you even heard a car go by at all?” Cece asked.

“Uhhh ...”

“No,” Cece continued. “We haven’t. All I’ve heard for the past two hours is you breathing.”

“Why? Do I breathe too loud?” Jess’ hand flew to her mouth.

“Jess!”

“What?!?!”

“Why is it so quiet out there?”

They stood staring at each other, eyes wide.

“You don’t think, maybe …” Cece started, but then stopped, as if even saying the words was just too ridiculous.

“No,” Jess finally said. “No. It’s just Schmidt. He just … it’s just Schmidt. … Come on, Cece. You of all people. You don’t believe this. There are no such things as zombies. The world is not ending. It’s not. Right? Cece?”

Cece sucked in a breath, forced herself to smile.

“Right,” she said, her voice radiating confidence they both knew she didn’t feel. “No such thing.” She cast a wary eye back out the window anyway.

•••

The silence was almost deafening. Jess stared at her phone, as if willing it to ring. Cece stared out the window, as though she could force someone to appear or even a car to drive by if she thought about it hard enough.

But there was nothing. Just perfectly dead silence.

“I’ve called seventeen times,” Jess finally said. “And the calls to all of them go to voicemail.”

She looked up at Cece. “What if they’re dead?”

“They’re not …” Cece trailed off. She stared helplessly out the window.

“We’re being ridiculous, right?” Jess said. “We are, right? There is no such thing as zombies. The fact that there is no one anywhere … that’s just a weird coincidence or something. I’m sure it happens all the time, and we just don’t notice it. I mean, it’s probably _so common_ that it just seems odd because we’re focusing on it, but …” She forced herself to laugh. “We are _so_ ridiculous. Right?”

Cece didn’t answer.

“RIGHT?” Jess hollered. Cece jumped.

“Uhh, ye—”

Her words were drowned out by the sound of an explosion in the distance.

Both women screamed. They practically flew to the window.

“What happened? What happened? What happened?” Jess cried, her eyes scanning the horizon. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Another explosion sounded. This time they felt the building rock.

Cece and Jess stared at each other in horror.

“Oh God,” Jess whispered. “Schmidt was right.”

•••

It was quiet in the bathroom, a tense, dread-filled quiet that seeped into every molecule of the air around them. 

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?” Jess said softly, afraid to speak too loudly.

She and Cece were huddled together, staring in terror at the bathroom door. They had moved a shelf in front of the door, barricaded themselves in, stuffed the crack between the door and the floor with towels. Next to them were planks of wood Jess had run downstairs and stolen from the Dumpster.

She hadn’t seen anyone else on her trip down and back. She hadn’t expected to. (Well, maybe she had slightly expected to see dead bodies, but fortunately, that hadn’t happened. But the quiet was unnerving enough.)

Now, she held up her hand in front of her face.

“I’m shaking,” she said.

“I can’t believe we’re going to die in a bathroom,” Cece moaned.

“I can’t believe Schmidt was right,” Jess said.

“Yeah,” Cece said. “That too.”

•••

The silence was so thick even a minute now seemed like an eternity. They strained to hear any sound going on outside the bathroom, but it was dead quiet.

Jess took in a deep breath. She turned her head to look at Cece.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” she said. “I wouldn’t want to die with anyone else.”

Cece managed a smile. “Same,” she said. “You’re more than my best friend, Jess. I hope you know that.”

Jess bit her lip. She made a face.

“What?” Cece asked.

“I love you,” Jess blurted out.

“I love you too,” Cece said.

“No,” Jess said. She sucked in a mouthful of air, played with the hem of her shirt. Then she looked back up, met Cece’s eyes, and it was like the words just exploded out of her. “I mean, I _love_ you. Like love love you. It sounds stupid, but I have. For a long time. I thought at first it was because, you know, you’ve always been there and you’ve seen me at my worst, like when I thought it was a good idea to shave my hair into a mullet or take up hip hop dancing, but now that we’re about to die, well, now I’m thinking it might not just be that. And I thought you should know. Because we’re going to die and all. So, I’m telling you. I love you. I love you, Cece Meyers. I _love_ you.”

She stopped, breathing hard. Cece was staring at her, her face unreadable.

Jess forced herself to smile, but the damage was done. She glanced away. “Ummm, yeah, awkward tension,” she said. “Okay, umm, just … you know what? You can just forget it. The end of the world is coming and, well, you know, I was just …”

She was still going, but Cece had stopped listening. She leaned forward, and before Jess could get another word in edgewise, she had clasped Jess’ face in her hands. She then moved in even more, pressing her lips against Jess’, hard and almost desperate.

“Oh,” Jess said into Cece’s lips. “Does this mean?”

“Just shut up, Jess,” Cece commanded. She let go of Jess’ face and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing their bodies even closer together. They stayed that way for awhile, feeling each other for the first time, letting their lips and tongues taste each other.

Finally, Jess felt Cece drop her hands to her shoulders and push her gently backward, until she was lying down on the bathroom floor.

“So, uhhh, how exactly does this work, though?” Jess asked a few moments later. Cece’s hands were already pulling Jess’ clothes off of her.

Cece looked up. “I thought I told you to shut up?”

“Well, I just …”

Cece pushed Jess’ underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside.

“Ohhhh,” Jess moaned. “I think I got it.”

•••

When the door was yanked open, they expected to find their death awaiting them. Probably in the form of a gang of zombies licking their lips at the sight of their brains. What they didn’t expect to find were three men staring down at them in shock and horror — and delight.

“Oh my god!” Nick hollered. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

“Fuck yes!” Schmidt shouted.

Winston stumbled backward, trying to cover his eyes, but bumping into the doorframe instead.

“OW!” he yelled, the same time as Jess cried, “Oh my god! You’re alive!”

She jumped up so fast, and so excitedly, she didn’t even notice the small towel she and Cece had been cuddling under was still lying on the floor. At least not until Schmidt moaned in appreciation and Nick yelled, “Jess!”

Cece reacted first. “Get out!” she yelled, trying to keep herself covered and cover Jess at the same time. “Get out, get out, get out!”

•••

“We thought you were dead!” Jess said for the twenty-second time. “We thought we were going to die!”

“How could you think we were dead?” Nick asked, also for the twenty-second time.

“You didn’t answer your phone!”

“The battery was dead!”

“All three of them?”

“You know we only have one charger!”

“But there was _no one_ out there,” Cece said. “No one. Anywhere. We checked.”

“A water main broke,” Winston said. “They closed the street. You two should really watch the news.”

“How are we supposed to know that?” Jess cried.

“How are you supposed to know you should watch the news?” Winston asked. “Instead of assuming the world is ending and zombies are taking over?”

“It was a perfectly logical explanation,” Jess huffed. “Schmidt thinks so.”

Schmidt grinned. 

Nick snorted. “Schmidt is an idiot.”

•••

“Do you regret it?”

It was quiet again in the apartment, but this time, if they listened closely enough, they could hear the sounds of snoring coming from across the hall.

Jess looked over at Cece and awaited an answer. The distance between them in her bed had never seemed bigger.

Cece turned her head. In the moonlight, Jess saw her smile.

“Not one bit,” she said. “Do you?”

“Not one bit,” Jess said.

Cece’s smile got wider. “Want to do it again?” she asked.

“Well,” Jess said. “The bathroom floor was a really fun experience …”

Cece didn’t wait. She pounced, dipping her head to meet Jess’ lips with hers.

“Shut up, Jessica Day,” she ordered, as her fingers found the bottom of Jess’ pajama top, pulling it over her head.

“I’m shutting up,” Jess said. “I’m definitely shutting up.”


End file.
